williamsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
89i7ui9yhipor
Pooh's Adventures of Avatar is an upcoming epic adventure planned to be re-edited by yru17. It is unknown when it is released on YouTube. Plot Pooh, Ash, and the gang are on an adventure to Pandora, to meet Jake Sully, who was connected to his Avatar body, and met Neytiri, the Na'vi princess, who was a hunter, but too friendly to them. They join the Na'vis hometree in the tropical forest, where Littlefoot, his friends, Bron (Littlefoot's father), Shorty (Littlefoot's adopted brother), Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Pterano, Manny, Diego, Sid, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, and Url Ami and Yumi, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Blooreguard Q. Kazoo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Johnny Bravo, live for. Together, Pooh and his friends must help Jake Sully warn the the Na'vis to stop the evil soldiers, whom Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Shere Khan, Drake, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Carface, Killer, Makunga, Hades, Pain, Panic, The Horned King, Creeper, Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Rothbart, Ursula, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Ratigan, Fidget, Frollo, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Sreech, Thud, Tai Lung, The Fratellis, Steele, Clayton, Mr. Burns, The Machine, Governor Ratcliffe, the Trix, Heather, Justin,Mandark, The Red Guy, Ripto, and Crush and Gulp and two groups of Team Rocket ally with, to get rid of Na'vi people. Pooh will help Jake to be one of the Na'vi people. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Bron, Shorty, Ali, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Pterano, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Archibald, Pa Grape, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, The Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Ttark, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, Carpet, The Flying Dutchman Chanticleer, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flint, Percy, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Djali, Captain Pheobus, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Hubie, Rocko, Marina, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, Zazu, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Danny, Sawyer, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Terk, Tantor, Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson ,Milhouse van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Nelson Muntz, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Louie, Cecilia, Manny, Diego, Sid, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, William Lasater, Vivian, Jd, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Po the Panda, The Furious Five, Shifu, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Hercules, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Roger Rabbit, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, LeShawna, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Courtney ,Ami and Yumi, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Blooreguard Q. Kazoo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Suzy, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Fancy Fancy, Spook, Brain, and Choo Choo), Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Snooper and Blabber, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, The Hillbilly Bears (Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, and Shaw Rugg), Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flinstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro the Dog, Tom and Jerry the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Smurfs Ren and Stimpy Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakey, Jumba, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Sweetums, Thog, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, and Walter), Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie, Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Prince Flynn, Maximus, Pascal, Princess Merida, Sulley and Mike, The Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Edna Mode, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Gracia-Shapiro, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy Hirano, Perry the Platypus Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Shere Kahn, Drake, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Carface, Killer, Makunga, Hades, The Horned King, Creeper, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Lord Rothbart, Ursula, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Gaston, Shan-Yu, the Queen of Hearts, Claude Frollo, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Mr Burns Smithers Fat Tony Ratigan, Fidget, Judge Frollo, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech & Thud, Tai Lung, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Steele, Clayton, Mr. Burns, The Machine, Governor Ratcliffe, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Heather, Justin,Mandark, The Red Guy, The Scallions, The Bad Apple, Randall, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Ripto, and Crush and Gulp and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch) guest star in this film. * This is one of a few films in which Hyp, Mutt, and Nod are portrayed as good guys; the other being Littlefoot and Barney's Great Adventure. *In order to make the film appropriate for children under 13 and under 17, all of the mature content will be removed. *When Pooh, Ash, the others, and Jake were taken by Neytiri to her people. Littlefoot, his dad and grandparents, and his friends were glad to see Pooh and the gang again, and Tigger mutters in gibberish and gasps "WHAT!". During the visit, Bron nervously asked who Pooh's other friends are with and Pooh answered that Danny, Sawyer, Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa are with them because they are friends. * As requested by an unregistered user named Ellen, Jake Sully, Neytiri, and Mo'at were originally going to guest star in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, but RatiganRules requested yru17 to have Littlefoot's Adventures of Hercules (which guest stars Aladar, his family, and his friends) to actually take place before this Winnie the Pooh crossover film, so he ended up having this film actually take place after Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur as well just to avoid the fact that Jake Sully, Neytiri, and Mo'at appeared before this film and to also avoid confusing the audience a bit. * Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumba, Kovu, and Kiara are on a vacation in Pandora. * This is an NTSC film, with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh movies, The Land Before Time series, Free Willy 1-3, the Pokemon movies, Mickey's House of Villains, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Cristmas Carol, The Lion King trilogy, The Princess and the Frog, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Great Mouse Detective, Pocahontas, Cats Don't Dance, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Pebble and the Penguin, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the All Dogs Go to Heaven trilogy, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, The Goonies, The Black Cauldron, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Aladdin trilogy, the Scooby-Doo movies, The Swan Princess trilogy, the Ice Age movies, An American Tail 1, 3, 4 and 2, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Rock-a-Doodle, and more. * This film has one of the largest numbers of guest stars in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film. * The Ice Age moves, The Simpsons Movie, and Avatar were released by 20th Century Fox. * This is one of the Winnie the Pooh crossovers to guest star Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen alongside Louis and the revived Ray the firefly (the others being Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice and Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4),